


Odd Notes

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Nothing but crack, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: A series of JunBob crack fic. Yes





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby helps Junhoe to cheat on exam but Junhoe is clumsy

“Do you realize that you have been reading the same page for the past 10 minutes?” Donghyuk glances at Bobby. His hands are still busy pressing the keyboard.

“Uhhh…well…wait how do you even notice this?” Bobby puts his book down.

“I observe people. You see the guy in that green sweater? He goes to toilet for about 5 times already…and uhh…that girl. She already took two reference books for her work and…”

“Okay. Okay. Creep.” Bobby snorts. “I’m distracted.”

“Of course.” Donghyuk’s eyes never left his laptop screen.

“What?”

“What what what?” Donghyuk looks at him. “What?” 

“Your ‘of course’….” Bobby takes his phone. “Hold up. Yes babe. What’s up?”

Donghyuk points to the ‘no phone allowed’ sign since they are the library. He proceeds with his work pretending that he doesn’t know a Bobby so he won’t be kicked out from this place. He has about three deadlines and two annoying group mates so things are pretty messy lately.

“Okay bye.” Bobby looks at Donghyuk. “I need your help. I’m sure you still keep some notes.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“My dumbass boyfriend forgot to study. That’s what’s wrong.” Bobby snatches his laptop.

“Hey! Save my work first. It is in the document files, second year folder.” Donghyuk gets up. “I’m gonna get something to eat.”

“Uh okay.” Bobby quickly searches for the notes. Good thing Donghyuk still keeps it and happened to enroll this subject last semester.

Junhoe is sweating. Time is ticking. He excused himself for toilet break to call his boyfriend informing him about his problem. It has been 10 minutes and Bobby still has not sent anything. He pretends to write on the answer sheet while his eyes glance at his classmates.

Doomed. They are doomed. They exchange looks and small pieces of papers. Still, Junhoe’s two struggling brain cells could not even fill one line of the answer sheet. He suddenly can’t make words to form sentences. Fuck essays.

He looks at his friend, Kibum who is asleep. Sleep because he knows he can’t answer and would use the last 10 minutes to write whatever as long as there are words. Doyeon on the other hand is praying every 5 minutes, drenched in sweat with no inch of makeup today. One of the days where Doyeon shows up to class only managed to tie her hair up because of this exam. Obviously, doomed.

They had too much fun last night at Doyeon’s birthday party. Only realizing that they have a not-so-surprise exam when it was too late. Most of them are trying to live with this hangover. Wrong day to host a birthday party.

Junhoe peeks at his phone again. He almost squeals when he sees Bobby spams him with photos of Donghyuk’s notes. Suddenly he looks confident. He scrolls every photos to make sure Bobby sent the correct one. His boyfriend share the two struggling brain cells with him too so he has to make sure.

He tosses small notes to his friends.

_‘Want some notes losers? Gonna share via air drop.’_

His friends nod, ready for the notes. He looks at the photos again and gasps perhaps too loudly. He quickly makes up excuses, apologizing to his professor and classmates before looking at the photo. Bobby sent another photo for encouragement and some moral support in the most immoral way yet Junhoe loves it.

 

 **Dumb Babe**  
**11:45 AM**  
“Exam is hard. But do you know what else is hard? My dick. Come ride this dick to let the stress go after exam. Usual spot babe.”

 

He wishes he could leave this class so he could jump on Bobby’s dick. He glances down; hoping that he won’t get turned on yet. He quickly shares the photos before he gets distracted with the thought of riding Bobby’s dick. Almost everyone who has their phone switched on received the photos of Donghyuk's excellent notes. They look at each other, holding their laugh back before sneakily spamming their class group chat.

 

 **Doyeon**  
**11:52AM**  
WHAT THE FUCK DKSJFJJDS I’M CACKLING

 **Kibum**  
**11:52AM**  
DUDE.

 **MyeonMyeon**  
**11:53AM**  
What is going on?

 **PregnantPanda**  
**11:54AM**  
Dssjdffjdjsj SCREAMING MY LUNGS OUT BUT NOT ACTUALLY SCREAMING

 **oan**  
**11:54AM**  
Uhmm…thanks Junhoe??? WE GET IT YOU SUCK DICK

 **Maiah**  
**11:57AM**  
IS THAT YOUR MAN’S FUFUFUFUFU

 

Junhoe glances at them. Curious, he reads the group chat. SHIT. He gulps. He face palm himself, immediately apologizing to his classmates. He gets it now. Thank goodness only a few of them received the same photo. He is embarrassed although it isn’t his photo, sort of, it is his photo.

After what seems like forever, time’s up. He passes his crappy answer sheet to his professor.

“Wait. Those with fully functional iPhone during exam just now please stay. I know who you are. Don’t make me chase you.” He looks at his students. “And the rest of you can go now.”

Junhoe hopes Mr Yang is just going to scold them for cheating because it was quite obvious that they were passing papers and referring to the notes that he shared. They all keep quiet, maintaining their position at the front of the classroom waiting for Mr Yang to say something.

“I think you all know what I’m about to say.” He begins. He looks at each of their faces. No regrets. Kids.

“We…are the best?” Doyeon smiles cheerfully.

“Almost!” He takes his glasses off. “Hmmm…Junhoe. Sneaky of you to share some photos of the notes. So neat and informative. Would definitely get full mark if really refer to the notes.” He pauses.

Junhoe just remembers that his professor uses iPhone. Fuck. He is fucked. He wishes he could disappear right now. He stares at the floor, too afraid to look at his professor.

“A few of you are going to retake this exam…this Friday at 4.30 p.m. Only the lucky ones would receive e-mail from me. This time, I'm going to keep your phones. Sorry, I have to treat you all like children now. So, retake this exam. Friday. 4.30 p.m. Okay?” He looks at them again. “OKAY?”

“Okay, Sir.” They answer in unison.

“Alright you all can leave now…and Junhoe. Please be careful next time.” He pats Junhoe’s shoulder before he leaves the classroom.

“Fuck…” Junhoe whispers under his breath. He looks at his friends.

“Question!” Doyeon jumps in front of him. “Why did you send a photo of Bobby’s dick?”

“How do you know that is Bobby’s dick?” Kibum looks at her.

“Duhhh…I assume.” She puts on her lipstick.

“Ahhh because of you guys.” He keeps his things inside his bag. “You all were so impatient for me to share the photos so… ya… I may have clicked that photo too because I was rushing to feed you all hungry birds. A thank you would be nice.”

“Thank you.” Maiah laughs. “And thank you…for the laughs.”

“Ugh you guys. Just please delete that photo. If the photo spreads…”

“Just say we got it online.” Doyeon puts her arm on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ve deleted it the moment I received it like ewww. Dick. Please.”

“How about the rest of you guys?”

His classmates who received the photo just nod while giggling and teasing him. He hopes they are not lying. He has no time to check their phones. He leaves the class to find his boyfriend.

“You look grumpy.” Bobby grabs his waist, pulling him for a deep kiss.

“I am grumpy.” Junhoe melts instantly. Getting a kiss from his man after the dreadful exam that he has to retake somehow makes him happy. He forgets momentarily about the dick photo he shared.

“Well, let me help you with that.” Bobby holds his jaw as he leans for another kiss.

Evening.

“God damn it. Koo Junhoe! DID YOU SHARE MY DICK PICTURE TO YOUR CLASSMATES?”

Junhoe freezes. Great. Bobby has just found out about it. He looks at his man who is sitting at the edge of the bed. Still, he creeps behind Bobby, draping his arms lazily around Bobby’s neck.

“Hmmm… I guess…”

"Why...and why..." Bobby glances at him.

"I was rushing. Please baby. Are you mad?" He kisses the mark on Bobby's neck.

“Why not you share our sex video?” He smirks.

Junhoe chuckles. Guess Bobby doesn't mind. "Maybe next time." He pulls the man to the bed, continuing what they did earlier.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe thinks he aces his presentation

“Hmm…babe…what time is it?” Junhoe stretches his arms then hugs Bobby again.

“Let me see.” Bobby exits the game app on his phone. “8.15.”

“Okay…still early.” Junhoe yawns. “Before you ask…my class is at 10 so don’t worry.”

Bobby smiles. “Okay babe.” He kisses Junhoe’s forehead. “Sleep.”

 

9.45AM

 

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Doyeon keeps her papers in the file. “I just finished practising for presentation later.”

“Pre…presentation?”

“And why are you wearing so casually? What’s with this ugly bucket hat? Ewww.” Doyeon grabs the bucket hat. “How come you dress like this…” She realizes then.

“This big head forgets he has presentation today. Am I right?” Kibum appears out of nowhere.

“Fuck…”

“Yes Junhoe you are fucked.” Kibum teases. “But you bring your laptop right?”

“Ya thankfully.”

“Now hurry up! I could lend you my coat later.”

Junhoe just nods. He sits at the back of the lecture hall, cramming everything that seems important for the presentation. What’s scary is that his professor calls randomly without referring to the name list. He is NOT prepared at all.

“Kim Doyeon. Next.”

“Wish me luck guys!” Doyeon grabs her notes as she dances away to the front.

Doyeon looks confident and Junhoe looks fucked. He sweats in an air conditioned lecture hall. His fingers are still busy clicking and editing the presentation. Everything seems important that his presentation looks like an essay.

A message pops in.

 

 **Dumb Babe**  
**10:57AM**  
I’m outside. I brought your flash drive.

 

Bobby shakes his head when he received the text earlier. Just two weeks ago, Junhoe flunk his test because he was unprepared and today, again, not prepared for the presentation. Final year has been a bitch to both of them. He understands because he is struggling as well but he swears he gets the deadline right.

Junhoe sneaks out to see his boyfriend.

“Thank you. Ughh you are a life saviour.” He gives a peck on his lips. “See you!”

“Uh…okay. Do well! Dumb ass.” Bobby chuckles.

Junhoe wipes his sweat. He feels calmer now. He has the notes prepared in the flash drive. The notes are short and straight to the point. He would rely on the notes and decide to do a video presentation a bit. He remembers he made one for finals since he prefers audio and video notes instead of boring papers.

But he forgets that he did not rename the videos. There are about 50 videos on his flash drive. He panics again.

“Thank you, Maiah. Great presentation and well researched. I love it.”

“Thanks, Prof.” Maiah bows.

Professor Kang smiles as he nods. “Next…let’s see…ah. Koo Junhoe. Come forward. It’s your turn now.”

“Alright!” Junhoe mouths ‘thank you’ when Maiah walks passed him, wishing him good luck. He needs all the luck in this world now.

“Begin.”

“Good morning everyone.”

Loud cheers and giggles from his classmates making him laughs. He apologizes to Professor Kang before he proceeds. Good thing he knows thoroughly on the topic which he was assigned for. He is lazy but he does his research well and a decent speaker as well. It’s just that he is lazy to prepare for presentations or written assignment. He wishes for oral assessment only.

Junhoe feels confident and relieved. He catches a glimpse of Professor Kang who seems to listen to his presentation attentively.

Suddenly a group of girls in his class start to scream then laugh, followed by the dudes in his class laughing their lungs out. Doyeon’s eyeballs are about to pop off, Maiah face palm while Kibum points to the white screen projector.

“WHAT THE FUCK!”

“Koo Junhoe.” Professor Kang gestures his hand towards the white screen. "My office after class, Koo Junhoe."

Professor Kang sounds calm but Junhoe is not. He tries to exit the video player but his laptop suddenly hangs. The video paused but the sound of him and Bobby’s loud moan is still audible in the lecture hall.

It is a video of him and Bobby. The first time they make out which was two years ago. That was the first time Bobby sees another dick besides his and was inexperienced on how to stroke a dick other than his own dick.

 

_“Not to ruin our sexy time babe but…this really is my first time seeing a dick.”_

_“You never dated?”_

_“Well…I had a crush on few people but that’s it. I told you this is my first relationship.”_

_“Hmmm…actually…I don’t know how…you are my first boyfriend too.”_

_“Okay let me figure out how.”_

 

The whole class erupts into loud laugh when the video suddenly plays again and it shows Bobby slapping Junhoe’s dick then proceeded to pet his dick like petting an animal. It was like an animal for Bobby, an alien to be exact. Bobby called his dick as "alien" because that was his first time seeing another man's dick. Their first love making session was awkward that Junhoe ended up sore for days.

Now, Bobby gives him the best head and the best love making. Of course only he could say it is the best since Bobby is his first boyfriend. He can't compare. It hurts Bobby's pride and it would hurt his pride too. He doesn't want Bobby to compare as well.

Wait... Now is not the time to remember their first time having sex. Now is the time to save his ruined image. He has no choice but to pull the laptop battery out. He quickly apologizes to his classmates and his professor, mostly to his classmates especially the ones that seem innocent.

"Since your oral...hmmm this is not the perfect time to use the word oral."

The class is filled with giggles again. Junhoe stands there awkwardly waiting for Professor Kang to speak.

"Your presentation...it was good. Looked pretty last minute to me but...you managed to pull that off." Professor Kang smiles widely. "Don't worry. It won't affect your marks. But I'd like to see you in my office after class...and a few of you also remember?"

The students nod.

"Uhh...okay. Thank you." Junhoe bows his head again and again. Oh how he wishes he could jump into volcano right now.

 

Lunch.

 

"You did what?" Bobby hides his face with his hoodie. "For fuck sake Koo Junhoe. Why didn't you check it first?"

"I had no time!" Junhoe folds his arm.

"And why did you put our sex videos in the same flash drive with your notes all?" Bobby smiles but the smile is the smile he gives when he is pissed off.

"I...I have no explanation for that." Junhoe pouts, sounding sulky. "Are you mad? You said why not share our..." He whispers. "...sex video..."

"I never thought you'd take that as a challenge." Bobby puts his arm around Junhoe's neck. "You are really a pain in my pass. Professor Kang teaches me too you know."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay...the damage has been done." Bobby chuckles a bit. "And stop pouting." He pulls Junhoe for a kiss.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe and Bobby made love for the first time and it was awkward.

“You like me?”

“Yes, Bobby. I like you. No, wait. I love you. Really.” Junhoe tries to calm down when he repeats those words.

“Ugh finally these cowards confessed.” Doyeon is hiding behind a pillar with Yunhyeong.

“I know right. Ughh I don’t have to hear Bobby talk about Junhoe anymore. Thank goodness.” Yunhyeong looks at her.

“Same. Junhoe has been fantasizing about getting inside Bobby’s pants. His wish comes true now.” Doyeon whispers.

“Do you know I had to listen to his confession? Bobby was practicing last night.” Yunhyeong still peeps at Junhoe and Bobby.

“He practiced? I can’t believe. Oh my God. He looks like a beast and so confident but soft in front of Junhoe?” Doyeon glances at him.

“Very soft. You know Bobby even writes songs for him?”

“Wow. So in love.” Doyeon pauses. She takes her phone out. “Oh my God. They kiss. Let me take a photo.”

“No. What are you doing?”

“God’s work.” Doyeon smiles widely. But her clumsy ass forgets to put his phone on silent mode. “Oh shit.”

“KIM DOYEON.” Junhoe looks at her after realizing her presence.

“Wait a second. Is that Song Yunhyeong? Yah. Come here.” Bobby approaches them.

“RUN.” Doyeon and Yunhyeong say at the same time.

“Damn we can’t get a little privacy here?” Junhoe folds his arms.

“Oh yes we can.” Bobby hugs his waist. “Stop making that face or I’d kiss you.”

“Kiss me.”

Bobby smiles. He kisses Junhoe’s lips softly, teasing the man when he only brushes his lips against Junhoe’s lips. Of course, Junhoe gets excited and greedy. He fists Bobby’s shirt, pulling the latter for a deep, harder kiss.

The two of them are in Bobby’s room right now. Awkward all of sudden.

“I got a condom. Don’t worry.”

“Okay.” Junhoe gulps. “How we do this?”

“Get naked first.” Bobby orders.

Junhoe nods. He takes his shirt off slowly before he pushes his Adidas pants down to the floor. He stands in the middle of the room in his underwear while he thinks what to do next.

“Wow. You look beautiful, Junhoe.” He licks his lips as he stares at Junhoe from top to bottom. The bulge in Junhoe’s underwear is obvious now. He smirks. “Someone is really excited.”

“I…I am…am I…” Junhoe glances down. “Ahhh…” He’s flushed. He tries to hide his hard dick with his palms.

“Why are you so shy?” Bobby’s naked now. He slowly stands facing Junhoe.

“I am not shy.” Junhoe keeps licking his dry lips. He glances at Bobby’s dick; it twitches as Bobby moves closer. “Wow.”

“You like what you see?”

Bobby’s voice sounds sexy, it turns him on. He nods slowly but his eyes are still fixed on Bobby’s disco stick. He feels Bobby’s fingers sliding under the elastic band of his underwear as he pushes it down. His cock springs out. He moans softly when Bobby’s dick touches his dick.

It’s been 10 minutes.

“Not to ruin our sexy time babe but…this really is my first time seeing a dick.”

“You never dated?”

"Well…I had a crush on few people but that’s it. I told you this is my first relationship.”

"Hmmm…actually…I don’t know how…you are my first boyfriend too.”

“Okay let me figure out how.”

Bobby looks and sounds confident earlier but to be honest, this really is his first time seeing other man’s dick this close. Sure, he has showered naked with his buddies before but there was no intimacy until now. It feels like an alien.

Junhoe couldn’t lie. He is nervous. He stares at the ceiling, thinking how to react if Bobby sucks his dick. Does he need to moan? Would he automatically moan? Is it really painful if Bobby sticks his dick up to his hole? His butt hole is small right? How does a dick fit in?

“What…are you doing?” Junhoe looks at Bobby.

“I have no idea actually.” Bobby pets Junhoe’s dick gently then slaps it a bit, making the man gasps.

“Kim Jiwon!”

“What?” Bobby looks at him. “Look. I told you I’m figuring it out.”

“Well my dick is not an experiment toy.” Junhoe rolls his eyes.

“Okay. I’m sorry. Please don’t roll your eyes like that. It’s scary shit. I could only see the white part.” Bobby chuckles.

“Huh…”

“Baby…” He trails kisses from Junhoe’s navel to his chest, sucking his nipple softly. He moves towards Junhoe’s collarbone before he reaches his lips. “Don’t pout too.”

“Hmmm…” Junhoe put his arms around Bobby’s neck.

They kiss, softly at first. Junhoe allows Bobby’s tongue exploring his mouth as their kiss becomes harder. Their hands are busy, touching and groping. Junhoe moans when Bobby awkwardly pets his dick again. The latter slowly gains confidence to wraps his palm around his shaft, stroking it slowly.

Junhoe moans with every strokes of his dick. Bobby’s is doing well, he guesses. He touches Bobby’s toned abs. He keeps mouthing ‘wow’. He is dating this hot man? Hot, sexy man but awkward on bed? Jokes on him. He is awkward on bed too.

“How do I lick this doorknob?”

“Wh-what? Koo Junhoe…did you just call my dick as…doorknob?” Bobby could not believe what he just heard. Doorknob?

“Come on. Don’t you have some…nickname?” Junhoe strokes his dick slowly. He rubs his thumb against the tip. “It taste…salty?” He comments after he licks Bobby’s dick.

“Well…yeah…I guess.”

“How did I taste earlier?”

“I haven’t gotten the chance to lick yours earlier.” Bobby looks at him. “And ya…maybe I have a nickname for a dick.” He pauses. “Cucumber…” He almost whispers.

“Why cucumber?”

“Long and hard?”

They laugh together. Bobby pulls him for a kiss again then he slowly pins Junhoe’s hands to the bed as he tops the latter. He rocks his hips, rubbing their dick against each other. He is not sure how but he remembers watching porn, he thought of something like this.

“Damn we suck at this.”

“You don’t say…” Junhoe moans. He releases his load, squirting all over his body.

Bobby thinks he’s not that bad after all. He wipes the cum; hesitating at first but he licks his fingers. “So this is how it tastes like.”

“Are you sure you know how to do this?”

“I watched porn. I can do this.” Bobby's hands are shaking as he tears the wrapper then he slides the condom along his shaft.

Junhoe spreads his legs for Bobby. Heck, he is nervous for what? He could feel Bobby’s trembling hands rubbing his thighs to calm his down but the man himself is nervous too. Their first time making out and it feels so awkward.

“Is it in yet?” Junhoe peeks at him.

Bobby shakes his head. “Nope…not yet.” He takes a deep breath. He holds his dick, slowly pushing it into Junhoe’s tight hole.

“Ahhhh fuck Jiwon fuck!” Junhoe clenches his fist. “Fuck…”

“Did I hurt you?”

“I think…” Junhoe closes his eyes.

Bobby pulls out then pushes himself again until their prostate slaps against each other. He moves slowly as he watches Junhoe squirms beneath him, trying to adjust to his size. It does feel painful. He wonders why.

“Bobby…ahhh…” He scratches Bobby’s chest.

Bobby only thrusts slowly, rubbing Junhoe’s body to calm him down. They lock their fingers as he rams harder. Junhoe’s moan and Bobby’s curses fill the room. Junhoe strokes his dick with Bobby’s drilling his aching hole. It feels weird at first but it feels so good.

They both come at the same time. Bobby slowly crawls next to Junhoe, panting from their first awkward activity earlier.

“Uhmm…that…was…awkward…”

“It is…” Bobby tosses his used condom into the dustbin. He grabs a lighter on his table for a quick smoke.

Junhoe falls asleep soon after. Bobby watches the video he took earlier and heck, they really were awkward. But they came? Isn’t that okay for first time? Junhoe was so loud and he looked like he was enjoying their love making.

The next morning, Junhoe sends a text in his class group chat.

 

 **08:40AM**  
Can’t come to class today…sick.

 **Doyeon**  
**08:43AM**  
SICK? You seem perfectly healthy last night.

 **08:44AM**  
**Shut up Doyeon.**  
I’m a human??? I could get sick suddenly.

 **Maiah**  
**08:45AM**  
You know, we don’t have any test or assignment to hand in if that’s the reason.

 **Kibum**  
**08:47AM**  
Did you fuck?

 **Doyeon**  
**08:47**  
Sjdjsjfjd SHUT UP SPILL THE TEA

 **Kibum**  
**08:48**  
Give me 10 dollar

 **08:49AM**  
Ugh you guys. I’m not feeling well. That’s all.

 **Doyeon**  
**08:49AM**  
Ok ok ok ok ok.  
“Sick”

 

Junhoe puts his phone aside. The truth is, his butt is still aching. Bobby learns something after he reads it online. The man keeps apologizing to him for unintentionally hurting him.

“That’s okay…there’s always next time. “ He gives a soft kiss to Bobby. “Now carry me to the bathroom.” He whines.

Bobby chuckles. “Alright princess.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for junbob gc. doorknob and cucumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby deals with Junhoe's two struggling brain cells

“Why he isn’t answering my calls? He hates me already?” Junhoe stares at his phone.

10% battery left. Damn it. He doesn't have his power bank this time. He’s been standing outside his shared apartment with Bobby for 30 minutes already. He misplaced his keys and he doesn’t know where Bobby is right now. He has been trying to reach the man but there is still no answer.

“Aghhh. Kim Jiwon.” He yells at his phone.

“Are you okay?”

Junhoe glances at his neighbor named Jihoon. He nods repeatedly. “May I use your charger?”

“Sure. Come inside.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

He enters Jihoon’s house. It feels awkward for him since his neighbor is married with 2 kids but luckily there’s a pet dog. He would play with the dog instead.

“Err…hyung. Why can’t the charger be plugged in?” Junhoe wipes his sweat. He’s been cursing for 5 minutes.

“Hmmm what? Let me see.” Kibum looks at him. “Ohh…you didn’t tell me you use iPhone. This is for android phones only.”

“Ohhh…oh…” Junhoe scratches his head. “Well…”

“No. My wife uses android too. Sorry.” He smiles apologetically.

“It’s okay…” Junhoe is cursing Bobby in his head. “Uhmm…errr…do you have power bank though?”

He leaves the house once he gets a hold of the power bank. He’s going to terrorize his friends’ place for iPhone cable before he chooses the last option which is to buy a new one instead.

“Where the fuck are you?” He mumbles alone.

Bobby is having a family dinner at this moment. His brother and wife just touched down in Seoul last night. He notices the calls from Junhoe but he doesn’t answer yet as he thinks it would be inappropriate. He waits until all of them settle down after dinner before he calls Junhoe.

“Eh? Can’t reach his phone? Hmmm… he must be sulking.” Bobby sighs.

 

 **07:30PM**  
Babe…you mad?  
Babe  
Babe  
Bae Bae  
Babe Babe Babe  
????????  
Never mind.

 

“Is everything alright?”

Bobby looks at his mother. “Ya…just…Junhoe has been calling whole evening and I tried to call back but he doesn’t answer.”

His mother notices the worried look on her son’s face. “Then why don’t you go find him?”

“I don’t know where to start.”

“Where does he usually go if he is angry at you?”

Bobby thinks.

 

~~~

 

“Seriously Doyeon?” Junhoe suddenly feels offended after he learns that Doyeon is in Jeju.

“I've told you how many times already, Mr Koo Junhoe. I am going to Jeju during the one week break, love Kim Doyeon.” She imitates herself announcing this news to her friends. “Not my fault all you could think of is Bobby’s dick.”

“Shut up.” Junhoe rolls his eyes as if Doyeon could see.

“Anyway, how you call me? You said your phone battery died.”

“I used the public phone. Ugh never mind. Enjoy your stay there.” He ends the call.

~~~

“I’m outside with my boyfriend…at cinema.” Maiah whispers.

“Wow cinema huh? Listen. I need your help.”

“Uh what happened? Junhoe, are you okay? I will tell my boyfriend about this. So anything happened?”

“Yes. My phone battery died and I need charger. I want to call Bobby.”

“Then just call him like how you called me.” Maiah face palm herself.

“Wait. You are right!” He laughs out loud. “Wow Maiah. You are a genius.”

“Thanks. I know I am! Glad I could help. Okay bye!”

 

Junhoe still giggles to himself that he catches a few eyes looking at him. He smiles awkwardly as he takes a seat on the bench, trying to squeeze his brain to remember Bobby’s phone number. He could remember Doyeon and Maiah’s number because theirs are almost the same. But Bobby’s…

“Hmmm? He’s not home.” Bobby switches on all the lights in the apartment. “The lamp is cold…everything is cold…means he’s not home yet.” He leaves the house.

“Shit. I can’t remember his phone number.” Junhoe whines. “I’m gonna die cold here and I will haunt you Kim Jiwon.” He rubs his palm.

 

The doorbell rings.

“Oh…Junhoe. Come in.”

“Thanks Auntie.” He bows his head.

“Where’s Jiwon? He’s not with you?”

Junhoe shakes his head. “Where is he?”

“Well…he thought something happened to you so he went out to find you. I better call him now.” Bobby’s mother walks ahead.

“Wait. Let me call him.”

~~~

“Are you kidding me, Koo Junhoe? Really? Seriously?” Bobby tries to calm himself. He is so worried that he almost reported about this to police station.

Junhoe hides behind Bobby’s mom. “Jiwon. It’s okay. He is safe.”

“But…I was worried sick, mom! It’s super cold right now and I didn’t know where he was. What if he freezes to death?”

“Aigoo both of you fight like a bunch of 5 year-olds.” His dad interrupts.

“Dad. You don’t know how hard it is to deal with him.”

“Oh you think it is easy to deal with you?” Junhoe marches forward.

"Yes it is hard. Do you remember when-"

“Alright you two. Enough. Enough.” Bobby’s father holds their shoulder.

“Okay. Okay. Tell me…what happened?” Bobby folds his arms.

“Well…” Junhoe tells him what happened, making everyone laughs at his silliness.

"But babe...I told you about my hyung coming here." Bobby puts his arm on Junhoe's shoulder.

"Obviously someone forgets about it." Jiun looks at him. "I'm Jiun by the way."

Junhoe admits he really had forgotten about it. He hides behind Bobby's mom again although he is bigger than her. Bobby's mom has a soft spot for Junhoe that she defends Junhoe and scolds him instead.

"Does this always happen?" Jiun wonders.

"Sort of." Both Junhoe and Bobby answer in unison.

~~~

“You are annoying. Do you know that?” Bobby wraps his arms around Junhoe’s waist, being the bigger spoon like always.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean it. My two brain cells aren’t functioning today.” Junhoe rubs his arms.

“Today?”

“Shut up.” He elbows him softly.

Bobby remember one time Junhoe mistook his car with other car. He was wondering if the car alarm had spoiled. He waited for 30 minutes until he realized the registration number on the vehicle indicated that the vehicle was not his. Then they had an argument on whether strawberry grows on tree or not. Junhoe calls the vines as tree because "Technically, it is still a tree, Kim Jiwon. I rest my case." Dating Junhoe could be a headache but it really is fun being with someone like him. He would trade all the things in the world just so he could be with Junhoe.

“But why didn’t you enter our apartment?”

“I don’t know where I put our house key and my car key…I think I misplaced it. I don’t know. I don’t remember-“

“Koo Junhoe. Koo Junhoe. Koo Junhoe. Listen.” Bobby draws him closer. “Dumbass. Our apartment uses passcode. See what happens when I’m the only one who remembers the passcode.” He chuckles, planting a soft kiss on Junhoe’s head. “Your car key is on the table next to the crystal lamp.”

Junhoe is grateful the light is switched off so he could hide his embarrassed face from Bobby. He whines loudly before he laughs his heart out.

“Ahhh you are right after all. It is hard to deal with me.”

“Yes and I still love you and your two struggling brain cells who can’t even remember your boyfriend’s phone number.” Bobby pulls him roughly, making the man to turn facing him. He could see Junhoe sulky face in the dim room.

“Are you done?”

“Not yet.” Bobby kisses his lips. “Okay. You can stop sulking with me now.” He kisses his lips again and again until he feels the man smiles and eventually laughs.

“Alright.” Junhoe smiles happily. “Thanks for loving me and accepting for who I am.”

“Are we having a moment now?”

“Bobby please. I don’t do this often.” He snorts.

“Exactly. You should do this more so I could get used to it.” Bobby chuckles. “I’d always love you, Junhoe. Always. And uhh…at least you could think of something just now. You came here.”

“Huh. Glad my brain doesn’t freeze too.”

Bobby touches his cheeks. “Cute. You are dumb but you are cute. Thank goodness.”

“Kim Jiwon. I’m gonna strangle you in your sleep. I swear.” Junhoe almost raises his voice as he chokes Bobby’s neck.

“Okay…okay. Geez.” Bobby grabs his hands and he kisses each hand softly. “Now sleep. Good night.”

“Hmmm… Good night. I love you.” Junhoe’s mood changes quickly whenever Bobby is being soft with him. He moves closer, snuggling against Bobby’s chest.

“I love you too.” Bobby kisses his forehead.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aigoo ya."

Junhoe gets away with everything because Bobby is weak for his “aigoo ya”. That is how much Bobby loves Junhoe. The younger man doesn’t really say “I’m sorry” when he messes up but maybe this time he will say those words...or not.

“Fuck.”

Junhoe gulps. He quickly shoots the fire extinguisher towards the kitchen. The smoke has triggered the fire sprinkler. There goes his energy. He has to clean up the kitchen now. So much cleaning.

Today is the day Bobby reaches Seoul after his game in Japan. It has been 2 weeks since they last met so he thought he should surprise Bobby. Well...no doubt now Bobby would really be surprised.

“Search how to hide from your boyfriend forever.” Junhoe mumbles to himself. 

“Ahh he would be so mad seeing his kitchen like this.”

“I don’t think my ‘aigoo ya’ is going to work this time. Damn it. I almost burn the whole kitchen.”

Junhoe sits on the chair. Cleaning takes so much work. He wipes his sweat again as he continues mopping the floor. 

Two hours before Bobby reaches. Junhoe is still cleaning the kitchen. He just notices the carbonara sauce sticks on the ceiling. He stomps his feet, protesting because the cleaning seems endless.

“Uhhh who is at the door?” He opens the door. “What?! Ohh... you...”

“Yes, me.” Yejin passes him the packed home cooked meal. 

“Wait. Help me with the cleaning.”

“I have to take bbangdaeng to the vet.” Yejin carries the puppy on the other hand. “Bbangdangie...say hi.” 

“Ahh bbangdaeng. I’m sorry I haven’t been spending time with you. I promise I will see you this weekend okay?” He kisses bbangdaeng’s head.

“You should get back to cleaning.” Yejin chuckles.

“Oh! Right!”

Junhoe puts the packed meals on the table then proceeds to clean the kitchen. Just a little bit more. 

“I’m so tired!” Junhoe rests on the couch. “Get up Junhoe. Go take a shower.”

But he falls asleep instead.

“Baby...baby...” Bobby touches his cheeks. “Cute. He must be tired.” 

Junhoe feels soft touch on his cheeks. He whines, rubbing his eyes before he realizes who wakes him up. “Bobby!” 

“Babe. I’m home!” He hugs the younger man.

“Yes. Yes. You are home. Oh my God. I miss you so much.” Junhoe kisses his lips.

“We text and call everyday.” Bobby pulls him into his arms. “Still missing me huh?”

“Always.”

Bobby kisses his forehead. “So…did anything happen?”

“What? Who said anything happened?” Junhoe chuckles. Nervous one.

“Junhoe…”

“Hmmm…”

“You look like you did something wrong…” Bobby looks into his eyes.

“I’m…nothing…”

“Junhoe.”

Bobby and Junhoe stand at the kitchen which looks clean now compared to few hours ago. Bobby then notices the dirty pot in the sink. He guessed right. Junhoe was trying to cook.

“You…burnt the kitchen?” Bobby also notices fire extinguisher on the floor instead of its original place.

“Yes…” Junhoe answers timidly. “I did burn the kitchen. Aigoo ya.” He takes his shot. Would it work?

“Damn.”

Oh. Bobby’s ‘damn’ sounds serious. He tries again.

“I wanted to surprise you with my not so excellent cooking skill. I burnt the kitchen…I was too focused playing games on my phone that. Aigoo ya. Aigoo.” Junhoe pouts.

“You are one interesting man.” Bobby pinches his cheeks. “No need to cook for me. Just order.” He chuckles.

It works! Again! The power of his aigoo ya.

“I wanted to make it special.” He still pouts. “So…in the end…I told my mom to cook something.”

“Well…that explains the tupperware I saw on the table.” Bobby kisses his pouty lips. “Let’s eat.”

“Wait. So you forgive me?”

“Babe. I was not even mad.” Bobby winks. “You are safe. The fire did not burn the whole apartment. We are good. Now, let’s eat.”

Junhoe couldn’t hide his smile. He really gets away with anything!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fluff? cute? but definitely a very short one I did last night before bed. hehehe. bye


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe is a wizard?

On one fine morning, Junhoe discovers that he is not just a boring human being. He calls for Bobby’s name many times but the latter ignores him. He walks into Bobby’s focusing on his games instead but he finally gets Bobby’s attention.

“I’m a wizard.”

“Nahhhh….you are lying.” Bobby laughs then he slowly stops. “Ohhh…”

“I’m telling you the truth.” Junhoe smiles happily. He is so excited that he just discovered this special power he has.

“Okay. Uhh…congrats.” Bobby pats his shoulder.

“Wait. Don’t you want to see my wizard-ish thingy?”

“Okay. Show me what you can do.”

“Yes!” Junhoe gets up. He stretches his arms and legs a bit, earning a weird look from Bobby. “What? Uhh give me a break. I just knew I am a wizard.”

“Okay. Okay.” Bobby puts his attention to his phone while waiting for wizard Junhoe to do something.

“Alright.” Junhoe chants a spell as he points towards Bobby. “Fuck!” He gasps loudly.

“KOO JUNHOE!”

Bobby turns into half human half werewolf. Kinda looks like deformed werewolf to be exact. Face of a werewolf but body of a human. Oh no. Junhoe is fucked but more like Bobby. He suddenly laughs.

“This isn’t funny. I’m gonna eat you alive. I swear.” Bobby looks at himself on his phone. “I’m…a werewolf…really…what spell was that?”

“I…I don’t know…”

“WHAT?” Bobby lays down on the couch to calm himself.

Junhoe grins awkwardly to his boyfriend. He wanders around the living room reading through book spells to revert his boyfriend back to human. He keeps glancing at Bobby. The man or now half werewolf is drooling.

“Let me…” He wipes Bobby’s mouth. “Wow. Look at your teeth.”

“Now is not the time.” Bobby growls.

“You sound sexy.” Junhoe touches his face. “Soft…oh wow.”

“Babe…” Bobby whines.

“Sorry. Okay. Okay. I’ll figure this out. Ugh. I can’t even kiss you.” Junhoe pouts.

“Your fault.” Bobby takes his phone. “Aghh! What the hell?” He accidentally throws his phone across the room. The sight of his hands slowly turning into hairy hands with long, sharp fingernails startle him.

“Oh man. I gotta fix this asap.”

“You don’t say?” Bobby growls again.

“Okay calm down. Do you want me to sedate you?” Junhoe panics. He is sweating buckets right now.

“I want you to stop experimenting on me.”

“Fair enough.”

~~~

You did what?” Doyeon stares at her phone. “Shit.”

“Yes. Shit.”

Junhoe just remembers his best friend Doyeon is a witch, a better one, a professional one unlike him. She comes from a whole family of wizards and witches so there is no surprise that she knows magic well.

“First of all…what the hell Koo Junhoe?” Doyeon shakes her head. “Second…what makes you think you can just use your magic carelessly like this? Good thing you are not a member of the board yet or else…”

“Okay. Okay. Let’s not talk about the board. Let’s talk about how to change my boyfriend back to human.” Junhoe glances at Bobby. “Look at him…and I can’t kiss him like this.”

“That’s all you could think of?” Doyeon puts her phone on a selfie stick. “I’ll come to your place.”

“Alright. Thank you.”

“I haven’t finished talking.” Doyeon looks at him. “But next week…I’m on a vacation. Do you think you can handle werewolf boyfriend for…a few days?”

“Ya. Ya. I can handle him. I mean…how hard can it be?” Junhoe laughs to calm his nerve.

Werewolf boyfriend?

Junhoe stands facing Bobby who is still fast asleep. Sucks. He can’t even go out with Bobby like this. Bobby’s upper body is already a werewolf features leaving only his legs still human legs.

He doesn’t realize when he fell asleep on the couch when he hears a loud noise waking him up. He looks around the living room. Great. Bobby is missing.

“Bobby! No Bobby. You cannot leave the house. Bobby!”

Junhoe hears a munching sound accompanied by a growl coming from the kitchen. Part of him is relieved but part of him is nervous. He peeks at the kitchen as he hides behind a shelf.

Bobby is biting a can of baked beans before placing it in the microwave.

“Are…you…hungry?”

Bobby turns to look at Junhoe. He nods. “I can’t exactly…call for delivery…stupid fingers.”

“I’m sorry.” Junhoe timidly approaches him. “Come. I’ll call for delivery.”

Junhoe leads Bobby to the bedroom instead. It would be a shocker to the delivery boy if he sees Bobby. He doesn’t want both of them to be liable for causing death due to nervous shock or something.

“Hey…I want to…” Junhoe looks around the room. “Bobby? Bobby! Where are youuuuu….shit!” He notices the window is open. He almost collapses but he quickly grabs the door then slowly drags himself to the window. “Bobby!”

Junhoe panics again. How did that happen? They live on the 15th floor for heaven’s sake. He dashes out of the house trying to look for Bobby. After abusing the elevator button, he finally leaves the apartment premise.

“Err…have you seen…”

“A werewolf?”

“YES!” He squeezes the security guard’s shoulders. “Where?”

“Oh. He ran over that side.”

“And you let him go?”

“Have you seen him? I wanna live.”

The security guard has a point. He runs towards the direction that he was told. He hopes Bobby won’t hurt anyone.

“There you are.”

Bobby sits on the swing in his complete transformation.

“Oh dear. Hey….”

Bobby turns to look at him with a pair of fierce eyes. Drooling and on all fours, Bobby watches Junhoe like he could devour the man in one bite. After all, he really is hungry. Junhoe looks small in his eyes right now.

“Bobby…Jiwon hyung…Kimbap hyung…” Junhoe fidgets everytime Bobby growls. “Man. If we are having sex then the growl sounds sexy but…oh God…”

Bobby prowls the field with his eyes only fixed on Junhoe.

“Are you gonna eat me?” Junhoe gulps. “I’d always love you Bobby. Wow. I cannot believe this is how I die.”

Bobby jumps on top of him, growling as he inches near to Junhoe’s face.

“Bobby…”

“BOBBY!”

“What the hell?” Bobby jumps off of the bed. He rubs his eyes whilst looking at Junhoe. “What’s wrong babe? You look so pale.” He laughs. “Did you have nightmare about your feet stuck in sinkhole?”

Junhoe looks around. He realizes that he is sweating in this cold weather. He looks at Bobby who is still waiting for his answer.

“Thank God.” He touches Bobby’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Bobby then takes a towel. “You are sweating so much.”

“I had the weirdest dream and no…not about my feet stuck in sinkhole.” Junhoe feels relieved. He takes his shirt off. He watches Bobby wiping his body gently.

“Okay whatever the dream was…luckily it was just a dream right?” Bobby gives a peck on his lips. “Go back to sleep.”

“No. Kiss me again.”

Bobby smiles. He leans for another kiss which then leads to more than just a kiss. They stare at the ceiling after the hot make out session. It is 5.30 in the morning.

“You were a werewolf and tried to eat me.”

“I’m a what? A werewolf? Was I sexy?”

“I just said you tried to eat me.” Junhoe’s hand snakes around his waist as he rests his head closer to his chest.

“Well…I did eat you.”

“Shut up.” Junhoe blushes.


End file.
